Display apparatuses such as a liquid crystal display apparatus and an organic EL display apparatus are characterized by being small in weight and thickness, and are therefore mounted on various electronic devices. An active matrix display apparatus is provided with a display unit comprising display pixels arranged in matrix form.
Reduced power consumption is demanded in devices equipped with the display apparatuses. As a small-sized liquid crystal display apparatus which is low in power consumption and high in image quality and which is easy to manufacture, there has heretofore been suggested a liquid crystal display apparatus equipped with a memory element for holding, as data, the state of a write voltage supplied to a pixel electrode from a signal line via a pixel switch.
In the meantime, for example, in a device such as a personal computer and a portable electronic device that is equipped with a display apparatus, information can be input by operating operational buttons, a keyboard, and a mouse to display characters and figures.